SmPC22
is the 22nd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 411th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls and Pop battle Joker in an effort to save Candy. Synopsis The girls returned to the tree house after Joker abducted Candy and snatched the Decor decor. However, Miyuki showed them the star decor that she left was on the Tanbata tree. They took the wish tags that Candy had wrote for the girls. Pop suggested that Candy has been taken to Bad End Kingdom and they quickly used the magic book to teleport to Märchenland. Meanwhile Joker tried to extract information from Candy about the Miracle Jewels but she refused to tell anything. He check the Decor decor and found one decor short. Joker then decided to set a trap for the Precures who are on their way. The girls arrived and found Märchenland to be quiet due to the natives living in fear from the Bad End Kingdom. Joker appeared in front of them and they quickly transformed. They tried to take down Joker but couldn't even touch him. Cure Happy tried Happy Shower and her attack was reflected by Joker's magic cards. Pop shield them but was weaken after that. The other Cures combine their attacks on Joker but didn't hurt him. Instead the attacks got reflected on them and they were defeated. Joker took the last decor and began to suck Bad End energy from the Cures. Using psychological tauting, it cause them to be despair and the Bad End energy were contained by Joker. He fled immediately after that. The girls retreated to a shelter and questioned what should they do now. They were worried if they tried to confront Joker or Pierrot, they will failed and they might not return home. Pop decided to confront Pierrot alone however he hesitate as he is worried for Candy's safety. The girls then decided to cool their mind and go their separate ways. Pop remind them to meet tonight under the full moon as it is only the time they will able to enter Bad End Kingdom. Everyone pounded of what should they do and what is important to them. The girls then remember about the wish tags from Candy and realised they should go and save Candy despite the odds are against them.They finally gathered together and swore to rescue Candy and defeat Pierrot. At the same time, Joker gave the last bit of Bad End energy to Pierrot and he slowly awakened.. Major Events *The girls visit Märchenland for the first time. Trivia *In order to revive Pierrot, Joker revealed that the final Bad Energy needs to come from the Pretty Cure themselves. *this is episode is the first time Cure Happy used Happy Shower twice and successfully used it to attack an enemy. She did use it twice in episode 2, but didn't have enough spirit to make the attack. Gallery wall_smile_22_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 22 wallpaper Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy *Pop Villains *Joker *Sasaki Namie Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes